prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Hishikawa Rikka
(or Rachel in the English Dub Glitter Force Doki Doki) is one of the five main Cures in the series Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. She is one of Mana's childhood friends and the secretary of Oogai First Middle School's student council. Her alter ego is , or Glitter Diamond in the Glitter Force Doki Doki dub. Appearance Rikka has dark blue eyes and chest-length, dark blue hair worn loose with a braid on each side of the head held back by a ribbon. Her bangs are layered in length to frame her face. She wears red glasses. She wears a white long sleeved blouse with crimped lines and ruffles at the middle, worn beneath a light blue pleat dress with a buttoned band beneath the chest and frilly petticoat. At the neck is a blue ribbon. She also wears black socks with brown boots. For summer she wears a white tunic with a light blue collar and skirt. Around the bottom of the dress is a sideways blue diamond pattern accenting her striped sleeve cuffs and the bow hanging from her neck. This is paired with white socks with frilly cuff and black flats. As Cure Diamond, her eyes brighten in color while her light indigo hair grows in length and is worn in a thick, high ponytail with a large curl on end, followed by four separate curled strands. Her ponytail is held by a blue hair piece lined in dark blue and trim with feathery fabric. A dark blue diamond rests on it to match her earrings. Her dress is sky blue with indigo lining the top of the chest and two strands of frilly fabric lining on the chest and shoulder. A white and indigo striped band is diagonally sewn at the corner with a blue ribbon on the right hip where her Lovely Commune rests. A sapphire gem heart with a white ribbon rests on the left of the chest. The white sleeves feature a single puff with a gold band around it, while the other resembles a small wing. The skirt of the dress resembles a pair of white wings and is spread open to reveal short white wing-shaped material that has a single line of sky blue on it. She also gains white boots with a sky blue opened cuff and a gold band to match her bracelets and choker. Personality Rikka is an intelligent girl who is often quiet, but she is blunt and not afraid to speak her mind. She loves to study and is one of the top ten scoring students in the national trial exams. As noted by Mana in episode 9, Rikka is at the top of the class and constantly placed as the first place in her school, however, her scores started to drop as she was in second place because of starting to play competitive karuta, as it was seen in episode 14. Rikka is childhood friends with Mana since they live near each other. Ever since they were children, Rikka has been taking on the responsibility of looking after the troublemaker Mana, sometimes being taken advantage of. Despite that, she also was always protected by Mana which makes Rikka trust her. She strives to lead a quiet school life but is often dragged into various things by Mana. History Rikka is Mana's best friend and they have known each other since elementary school. She always tries to stop Mana from overdoing things but cannot seem to do so. Her mother works late at a local hospital and her father travels the world as a Photographer. Rikka finds out about Pretty Cure when Mana decides to tell her because it is hard for her to keep a secret from her best friend. She later runs into the mysterious merchant who gives her a Cure Lovead that she later decides to use to help her friend as Cure Diamond. Relationships Aida Mana: Mana is one of Rikka's very close childhood friends and current schoolmate. Yotsuba Alice: Alice is another one of Rikka's childhood friends, as they met in elementary school. Kenzaki Makoto: Makoto is one of her Pretty Cure teammates. Rikka used to be jealous of Makoto spending time with Mana, but Makoto comforts her, telling not to worry, making her feel much better. They are shown to be good friends. Raquel: Raquel is Rikka's transformation partner who helps her transform into Cure Diamond. Hishikawa Ryoko: Rikka's mother, who appears as a doctor who is always late. Hishikawa Yuuzou: Rikka's father, who appears as a professional photographer, and often travels a lot. Aguri Madoka: She and other Cures met her during the battle with Regina. Ira: They are rivals. She took him in and looked after him in episode 26 and went against Cure Ace to protect him. Cure Diamond "The light of Wisdom! Cure Diamond!!" 英知の光！キュアダイヤモンド！！ Eichi no Hikari! Kyua Daiyamondo!! is Rikka's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents wisdom. Transformation Raquel cries out his name before Rikka first places her transformation Cure Lovead onto Raquel's silver heart medallion object and shouts "Pretty Cure Love Link!". She then spells "L-O-V-E" on her Lovely Commune and the transformation begins. She is seen floating around with her body, except for her head, glowing with blue light. First, her hair glows blue and grows into a long ponytail. Her hair then turns to a lighter blue and her hair accessories and diamond shaped earrings start to appear. Her dress then appears and her Lovely Commune attaches itself to it. Next is her heart brooch, bracelets, and boots. Finally, her dress ribbon appears on her pelvis and Cure Diamond poses saying her introduction speech. Attacks Twinkle Diamond - is Cure Diamond's main attack, with the incantation . In Glitter Force Doki Doki, the incantation is instead "Shine on! Twinkle Diamond!" Cure Diamond activates her attack with the Lovely Commune. It then blinks twice and she points her finger towards the foe, releasing a flurry of blue diamond-shaped energy beams. With this attack, she can also freeze enemies. Diamond Shower - is Cure Diamond secondary individual attack that appears in episode 11, firstly, she summons the Love Heart Arrow and sets the Diamond Arrow Lovead within the middle of the heart, then it shines, she takes the arrow and she taps her arrow a couple of times releasing, a big wave a diamonds. Diamond Swirkle - is Cure Diamond's third individual attack performed with Magical Lovely Pad. Diamond Blizzard - is Cure Diamond's fourth individual attack. It looks like an upgraded version of Diamond Shower and Raquel says the incantation with her. After she uses this attack, she is encased in a diamond-shaped block of ice. Power-Ups Like her Cure partners, she can use Power-Ups when she takes it seriously in the battle when this happens, a blue light appears around her body. Etymology : Hishi (菱) means "a diamond shape", while kawa (川) means "river". : The kanji Rikka (六花) means "snow". Individually, Ri (六) means "six" while ka (花) means "flower". Her dub name Rachel comes from the Hebrew and means "ewe" or "one with purity".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rachel_(given_name) Songs Rikka's voice actor, Kotobuki Minako, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Nabatame Hitomi, who voices Aida Mana, Fuchigami Mai, who voices Yotsuba Alice, Miyamoto Kanako, who voices Kenzaki Makoto, and Kugimiya Rie, who voices Madoka Aguri. *'COCORO♦Diamond' *'Clear Eyes' Duets *'Summer's Meteor Shower' (Along with Nabatame Hitomi) *'Treasure' (Along with Nabatame Hitomi and Fuchigami Mai) *'Beyond The Sky' (Along with Nabatame Hitomi, Fuchigami Mai, Miyamoto Kanako, Kugimiya Rie, Yoshida Hitomi, and Kurosawa Tomoyo) Trivia *In episode 42, her zodiac is revealed to be Virgo. **Rikka's birth date, which is September 17th, was revealed by Yamaguchi Ryota himself via Twitter. **Rikka also shares her birthday date with her Japanese voice actress. *Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond is ranked as the 1st top anime character for December 2013. *Rikka appeared as Cure Diamond to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 25 in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. *Whenever Mana goes out of her way to help someone, she constantly calls Mana "The Happy Prince", after the fable written by Oscar Wilde. She likewise has a tendency to compare herself to the swallow from the same fable. *In the Official Complete Book of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, it was revealed that Rikka does not have romantic feelings towards Ira, though there were initially plans to develop it. [http://precure.livejournal.com/2596809.html "On romantic feelings: I don't feel that Rikka has romantic feelings toward Ira, though there were plans to develop it. But that would be overdoing it for Precure."] *In the English dub, she is the only one whose surname is never revealed. Gallery :Main page: Hishikawa Rikka/Image Gallery References Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Cures Category:Main characters